


hotter than a jet stream burning up

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Switching, Top Harry, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hotter than a jet stream burning up

By the time the five of them get to the club downtown, Niall's already a little bit drunk. If he's being completely honest, he's also a little more than a little high. It had been Louis' idea to bring out the weed before they'd left the hotel. While Niall hadn't been totally against the idea, he wasn't entirely sold on the idea of smoking up before going out. Now though, he can't understand why he ever questioned it.

They usually head up to VIP, but Niall had specifically requested they stay on the main floor. The club itself is pretty high profile, they don't have to worry about fans or paparazzi snapping pictures of them while they party.

Niall's at the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering more shots while the others have drifted off to the dance floor. Louis appears to be dancing by himself, while Zayn and Liam are pressed close together in the corner. From what Niall can see, they're only talking, but that's how it always starts.

"Having a fun time, Ni?" Harry appears to his left, hair tied back with one of his headscarves. His cheeks are flushed from dancing and he's got a dopey grin on his face. His eyes are bright but his pupils are dark, the way they get when Harry's been smoking.

Niall holds up his shot of tequila and downs it in a flash, swallowing past the burning sensation as it slides down the back of his throat. "S'alright, I suppose. Glad Louis got the good stuff."

The last time they had smoked up, the weed Louis had obtained was rough and tacky. This stuff though, it had gone down easy and was some of the smoothest Niall's ever smoked.

"Sorry I missed your party last week," Harry says. His hand is resting on Niall's thigh, thumb rubbing small circles into the fabric of his jeans.

Niall shrugs. "It's okay," he says, even though it's really not. "Loads of people came. Greg and Denise even brought Theo out for a bit. Had a grand old time."

Harry leans forward on his toes and Niall moves quickly to make sure he doesn't topple over.  "I wanted to come," Harry says, all earnest and with a sad voice.  "Just had too many things to do in LA, is all."

"It's okay, mate. Really. You lads are here now and that's what's important, yeah?" Niall says, flagging down the bartender to bring over two more shots.

Harry's palm slides under the hem Niall's t-shirt, fingers spanning out over the base of his spine. "Could make it up to you, if you'd let me. Come dance with me."

Niall's mouth goes dry but there it is. The offer of continuing this thing they've been doing since the middle of the Take Me Home tour. They find their way to the bottom of the bottle and then find their way to each other.

"We don't dance," Niall says.

Harry's hand moves further up the seam of Niall's jeans. "Maybe not, but it's fun to pretend."

That's how Niall finds himself tugged into the middle of dance floor. There's way too many people moving, but all Niall can focus on is the way Harry pulls them flush together. Harry's got one hand pressing against his lower back, the other wound around Niall's neck to keep their heads so close that their foreheads keep bumping.

Niall and Harry don't dance, is the thing. They move in sync, bodies hot and sweaty as the beat makes the floor shake beneath their feet. Harry's nose rubs against Niall's cheek, and the thought of Harry kissing him here on the dance floor makes Niall's stomach flip over in anticipation.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, yeah?" Harry suggests, voice low as his lips brush below Niall's ear like a promise.

Niall lets Harry grab his hand and drag him back through the crowd. Paul is standing off to the side, watching closely in case there's any sign of trouble. Niall stays back as Harry whispers something to him before they're off and heading towards the back of the club.

Harry pushes open the bathroom door and tugs Niall inside. He flips the lock over, and Niall barely has time to take a breath before Harry’s shoving him into the handicap stall and turning the lock over on that as well.

The world tilts on its axis for a moment, and Niall finds himself reaching out to steady himself with the wall.

“Okay?” Harry asks, concern in his voice. Then his hands are rubbing up and down Niall’s arms, and any restraint Niall had planned to have tonight flies out the window.

Niall grabs the front of Harry’s belt loops and pulls him in, looks up at him briefly before pushing himself up to connect their mouths at last.

Harry’s quick, licks into Niall’s mouth wet and dirty as he backs them up to push Niall against the side of the stall. Niall can’t be sure when Harry managed to get the button and zipper of his jeans undone, but he’s curling a hand around his cock and thumbing over the head like it hasn’t been six months since they’ve done this.

Niall whimpers high and needy without meaning to, his hands scrabbling at Harry’s back as he struggles to keep up. Harry smiles into their kiss before he moves his lips to slide across Niall’s jaw and suck a mark behind his ear.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” gasps Niall, knees nearly giving out. “Christ, Haz. Fuck me.”

It’s not something they usually do, as Harry prefers to bottom. But Niall can feel the hard line of Harry’s dick pressed up against his hip and he’s never wanted something inside him so bad.

“Okay,” Harry breathes out, kisses Niall’s lips one more time before he digs his wallet out of his pocket and produces two condoms and three packets of travel lube. “I’ll do you, and then you can fuck me, yeah?”

And that’s new. Usually they fuck once at night, and then again before one of them leaves in the morning. But switching in the middle isn’t something they’ve done before, and Niall’s cock throbs with how much he wants.

“Even when you’re baked as shit you come prepared more than most people,” Niall laughs, turns around to push his hands against the stall wall.

Harry’s thumbs curl into the waistband of Niall’s pants, and then he’s shoving them down and lifting Niall’s foot so he can push one pant leg to the side.

Niall shivers as he’s exposed to the cool air of the bathroom, drops his head down between his arms when he feels Harry’s slick finger probing at his hole. He exhales slowly to relax himself, lets his eyes close when the tip of Harry’s finger begins to push inside.

It’s been ages since Niall’s been well fucked. He’s had a few hook ups since the last time he did this with Harry, but nothing since the start of this tour. It isn’t long before Harry’s got two, then three fingers spreading him open and Niall’s not too proud to beg.

“Come on, fuck me,” Niall turns his head to look, can see Harry looking down at where his fingers disappearing inside Niall’s body. “Haz, Hazza, I’m ready.”

Harry’s head lifts, and Niall sees the feral look in his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

”That’s a good lad,” Niall exhales, allows Harry to kick his feet further apart and push at his back to get him to bend over more.

“Ready?” Harry asks, the thick head of his cock rubbing over Niall’s hole.

Niall nods once, pushes his ass back to answer the question so he doesn’t have to speak.

Harry curses under his breath, thumbs pressing into Niall’s hip bones as he pushes past the tight ring of muscles. “So tight for me, _fuck_.”

“Have at it then. Show me what you can do, then,” taunts Niall, moaning loudly when Harry pulls his hips back and then snaps them forward again. “Shit, _like that_.”

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, changing the angle of his thrusts so his cock rubs over Niall’s prostate. “I’m gonna come, yeah?” Niall makes a disgruntled noise, but Harry shushes him with a kiss to the back of his neck. “I’m gonna come, and then I’ll ride you on the toilet.”

Well, that doesn’t sound half bad, now that Niall’s thinking about it. Harry’s thrusts are getting more erratic, breath leaving him in sharp bursts as he works himself in and out of Niall’s body. Niall plays dirty and clenches down on every thrust in, makes Harry swear under his breath with the occasional moan of Niall’s name.

Niall’s cock is so hard it aches, but he knows how much better it will be to come when he’s inside Harry. So he grabs the base of his cock and squeezes, clenches his eyes shut to try and ignore the heat building at the base of his spine.

“Gonna come,” Harry moans, grinding in deep on his next thrust. He holds himself there as he comes, shuddering his way through it while leaving tiny kisses all across Niall’s back and shoulder blades.

Harry pulls out, tosses the condom into the toilet before slamming the lid shut and man handling Niall so he’s sitting on top of it.

“ _Please_ ,” is all Niall says, reaching for Harry just as he kicks off his jeans so he can straddle Niall’s legs. “Haz, I’m so close.”

“Don’t worry,” Harry says, rolling the condom down Niall’s length and slicking it up with the leftover lube. “I prepped myself before we left the hotel, I’m okay. Just fuck me good, yeah? Want to remember it in the morning.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Niall moans, leaning back against the toilet as Harry stands up and positions Niall's cock at his entrance.

Harry’s tighter than he usually is, the heat of him nearly making Niall come before Harry’s even fully seated. Harry’s making whimpering noises as he begins to move, and through the alcohol clouding his brain and the weed making him slow to react, Niall realizes that Harry’s only just come and getting a cock up his arse probably isn’t the most pleasurable thing right now.

“We don’t have to,” Niall tries, even though it pains him to say. “Can just suck me off, if you want.”

Harry shakes his head, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Want to feel you. M’ready. You can fuck me now.”

Niall groans, spreads his legs to get leverage on the floor and then thrusts up the best he can, meeting Harry as he begins to lift himself up and down on Niall’s cock. “Feels so good.”

“You too,” Harry leans down to get a kiss, but the way he’s riding Niall means it’s mostly just breathing into each other mouths. “Missed you so much, Niall. Love the way you fuck me.”

“The mouth on you,” Niall says, impressed. Usually when Harry tries to dirty talk it ends in disaster, but the way he’s talking now has the tendrils of heat spreading throughout his stomach. “Keep talkin’, I’m gonna come.”

Harry’s fingers dig in to Niall’s shoulders, his legs beginning to shake with the effort of keeping himself moving. “Entire time I was in LA, I’d wank off with three fingers in my arse wishing it was you. God, when I came it was always your name I moaned.”

“ _Jesus fuck,_ ” Niall pulls Harry down and fucks up so hard his ass lifts off the seat. He comes with a loud moan, nearly sobbing with relief as Harry rolls his hips to milk the last of his orgasm from him.

Harry settles on his lap, Niall’s half hard cock still inside him. If Niall thought he looked well fucked before, it’s nothing to the way he looks now. The head scarf is long gone, Niall’s not sure when or where it fell off. His face is flushed and sweaty, with his lips kiss swollen and dark red. It makes Niall lean forward and slip his tongue past the seam of Harry’s lips, get Harry moaning into his mouth before he pulls back with a tired grin.

"Happy birthday, Nialler," Harry says softly, pushing Niall's sweaty fringe out of his eyes.

Niall digs his hands into the curve of Harry's waist. "Thanks, Hazza."

“Reckon it’s time to clean up and head back to the rest of the lads,” Harry says, wincing as he climbs to his feet. “Suppose they’ve already figured out where we disappeared to though.”

Niall flinches when he remembers that Harry had spoken to Paul before coming in here. “Harry, please tell me you didn’t tell Paul to guard the door while we fucked in the bathroom.”

Harry shakes his head. “Course not,” he says, and Niall sags with relief. “I told him to guard the door so you could have birthday sex.”

Niall’s barely registered what Harry’s said before he’s out the stall door and flipping the lock open on the bathroom. He’s washing his hands at the sink when he hears Paul chewing Harry out on the other side of the door.


End file.
